Temple of Time
|caption = Temple of Time in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Large |availability = Removed |music = *''Ocarina of Time Medley'' |game = SSF2 |series = The Legend of Zelda }} Temple of Time ( ) was originally a stage in Super Smash Flash 2 from series that served as a home stage for . It was particularly based on its design seen in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. It was removed in v0.9a of the demo due to its simple design and was replaced with Hylian Skies. However, remnants of the stage still appear in the game as of v0.9b. Layout Temple of Time was set in the main hall of the temple. The Door of Time and the pedestal for the three Spiritual Stones could be seen in the background. Following up the tradition of large Zelda stages, Temple of Time was one of the biggest stages in SSF2. The stage consisted of a large walkable area and a two structures that served as platforms; one on the left side and one on the right side near the borders of the stage. Temple of Time was classified as a 'Walk-off stage'. There were no hazards. It was very similar to Chaos Shrine in design. Music *The main music track is Ocarina of Time Medley, an orchestral medley of nine remixed songs from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time: Zelda's Lullaby, Sun's Song, Minuet of Forest, Bolero of Fire, Boss Theme, Song of Storms, Epona's Song, Song of Time, and Saria's Song, ripped straight from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Origin .]] This is the first room of the Temple of Time. In ''Ocarina of Time, the Temple of Time is located in a secluded area of Hyrule Castle Town, making it easily accessible to the public. After collecting the three Spiritual Stones and finding the Ocarina of Time, Link travels to the Temple of Time to acquire the Master Sword and enter the Sacred Realm in order to obtain the Triforce before Ganondorf. However, his spirit is unexpectedly sealed away for seven years by the Master Sword, for Link was not yet old enough to become the Hero of Time. When he finally awakens, Rauru the Sage explains Hyrule's dire situation to Link, gives him the Light Medallion, and charges him with the task of awakening the other seven Sages. Link is told the seven Sages' powers combined will provide the energy needed to defeat Ganondorf and save Hyrule. In order to awaken all of the Sages, Link must keep returning to the Temple of Time to use the Pedestal of Time to travel back and jump forward through time a span of seven years. To help him with this, Sheik teaches the young hero the "Prelude of Light", a melody that Link can play on his ocarina to return to the Temple of Time any time he wishes. Rauru advises Link to go to the Temple of Time and meet with "the one" who is waiting for the young hero in the Temple of Time. Here, Link meets Sheik, who reveals herself to be Princess Zelda as well as the seventh Sage. After explaining her motives, the princess asks for Link's help one last time to defeat Ganondorf and bestows upon him the Light Arrow; the only weapon that can penetrate the Evil King's defenses. Gallery Screenshots In Temple of Time.png| , , , and standing on Temple of Time. Wario and Cucco on Temple of Time.png| using Cucco to slow his descent on Temple of Time. The Triforce wall.png|The Triforce sign on the wall. Leaked shots YaDadLeak.PNG|Screengrab from ''Ya Dad'''s livestream showing the Temple of Time icon in the bottom-left. Stageleaks.png|Stage selection image data-mined from v0.9b. Category:Removed stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series